


Valtor x OC (I don’t have a name for this and I’m bad at names)

by Diana_De_Pointe_Du_Lac



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I might make this more than a 1 chapter fic., Not slowburn, This is a quick selfship blurb of what happened between me and Valtor, enemies to lovers romance, selfships, we finally got together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_De_Pointe_Du_Lac/pseuds/Diana_De_Pointe_Du_Lac
Summary: Me and Valtor get together. Fluff.
Relationships: Valtor/Anastasia, Valtor/OC
Kudos: 4





	Valtor x OC (I don’t have a name for this and I’m bad at names)

The rest of the Winx were downstairs fighting the Trix, however I headed upstairs. To their knowledge, I was gonna fight Valtor alone. Being a slayer and a fairy was a really powerful combination, so we thought I could fight him. As I ran upstairs, I was tempted on being dramatic. He knew that I liked him. I had previously jumped out of multiple windows and spread my wings to avoid answering his questions that he knew the answers to. 

I opened the door and saw Valtor sitting nonchalantly in Griffin’s office chair. Before i could say anything, he blurted out, “Have you finally come to admit your feelings for me? You’re painfully obvious, and I’m surprised your friends haven’t noticed.” I leaned against the wall, defeated. I then replied with, “I hate admitting this, but you’re right. I do love you. But we have to keep this a secret.”

“I understand why you want to keep it a secret. Join me, and we can be together,” he said with a smirk, he was clearly amused. He knew I had fought myself over this, and he probably knew of me dressing in cloaks and performing covers of songs like I Hate Myself For Loving You or Toxic.   
“Would I have to take orders? Can I do whatever I want,” I asked. 

“No, you’d be free to do as you like. We would be together, and maybe we can rule the world. What do you desire?” 

“I want happiness, to not have to deal with my anxiety, for my mom to be ok, and for me to retire as a slayer.”

“I can give that to you. Join me.”  
“I’ll join you, but for a price,” I said as I walked up to him.   
“What is the price,” he asked as he got up.   
I leaned to him whilst blushing and replied with, “A kiss.” 

He walked around to lean me on the desk and then, with his hand guiding my face to his, he kissed me. It was slow and passionate. I returned the kiss. He put his hands on my waist while deepening the kiss, and I put my arms around his neck. He tasted like cinnamon. I pulled away to breathe for a second, and then continued. 

When we pulled away again, in between gasps, I said, “Wow. I wasn’t expecting that. You are breathtaking.” He smiled as his cheeks flushed. He seemed genuinely happy. “Your friends are about to enter this room. Are you coming with me or not,” he asked politely. I grabbed my scapular and fiddled with it for a second, and then proceeded to say, “Yep.” He then opened a portal and gestured for me to go through. I went through and he followed soon after.


End file.
